


Experiments

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kagome Kagome, based off a vocaloid song, if anyone has a better title let me know, this ended up being romantic and i didnt mean it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji takes Levi to a creepy, abandoned science lab, where he finds children who can't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so bit ago i was listening to vocaloid songs because i havent in forever and i got inspired to write this after listening to "kagome kagome" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyx6LKtSr6s)
> 
> also i did not mean to make this shippy but here we are
> 
> also also this is my first snk fic i apologize for any out-of-character-ness

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Levi muttered, looking up at the old, decaying building. Hanji laughed.  
"What, are you afraid?" She teased, nudging him in the side. He scowled.  
"No."  
"Then let's go!" Hanji tugged on Levi's shirt until he begrudgingly started to follow her to the worn doors.  
The building was once home to an old science lab. No one quite knew what sort of experiments they had conducted back in the day, but there were all sorts of rumors. Some said they experimented on humans, to try to create some live, spectacular war weapon. Others said they did anything that fit under the category of "typical science".  
The old place was now used by teenagers and young adults for dares and the proving of bravery.  
Levi felt ridiculous. He was not a scientist, nor was he a teenager. He also knew that proving courage by spending a night in an abandoned building was just stupid.  
The reason he was standing in the doorway of a musty old science lab was really because Hanji had somehow persuaded him to come along with her. Damn her. She'd always been strange and pushy.  
After a few moments of the two just standing there, Levi sneezed. This place was so damn _dusty_ , and he felt himself begin to feel irritated by it.  
"Well!" Hanji cut into the otherwise silent air. "What now?"  
"We could leave." Levi suggested flatly.  
"Afraid of the ghosts, or the dirt?"  
"Ghosts don't exist."  
"So the dirt, then."  
He gently shoved her as if to tell her to shut up, before walking farther into the room. Hanji followed a stride or two behind him as he explored the dark halls, cringing and making disgusted faces at anything he saw and considered gross.  
Sometimes she would comment with enthusiastic interest at the littlest things, but after a while, the two fell into a comfortable silence.  
They were walking down a hallway significantly longer than any of the ones they had encountered previously when Levi heard the small, distant giggle like that of a child's. He brushed it off as the creepiness getting to him, until he heard it again.  
"Did you hear that, or am I insane?" He asked. Hanji didn't answer him.  
"Hanji?" He turned around to find his friend had disappeared. "Hanji!"  
The laugh of a different child sounded from the same direction as the previous one. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. For a moment he was frozen, trying to decide whether to attempt finding Hanji, or to follow the voices.  
After a short internal battle, he settled on following the laughter, figuring Hanji had turned in to a different room to further explore, and would be close behind.  
When he got to the door behind which the voices were loudest, he paused. He could hear a few different voices chattering excitedly at the same time, all belonging to young kids.  
Levi began to fear ghosts might exist.  
His hand hovered just above the doorknob as he considered opening the door. Curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly did.  
At the sound of the creaking hinges, whatever was inside gasped and stopped talking. Levi peered into the room.  
To his confusion, the first thing Levi was greeted with was a bright, youthful smile and an oddly lopsided hug around his middle. "We've been waiting for you!" The voice of a young boy cheered.  
After a few stunned moments, the kid stepped back, grinning wildly. He had unkempt, brown hair and tattered clothes. To Levi's horror, he also was missing his left arm, and his left leg looked horribly mangled, not the mention the suspicious red-brown stains covering him (and the rest of the kids in the room).  
The other children were all looking eagerly at the man standing in the doorway, but none of them said anything, providing Levi with time to survey the rest of them.  
The ones he noticed first had their heads in their laps, completely severed from their necks. One was a girl with a ponytail, the other was a boy with not much hair at all.  
There was a freckled boy with most of the left half of his face missing, and another boy, leaning on the freckled one, had his head bandaged up.  
A small, blond boy was covered in bullet holes, and next to him was a black-haired girl sporting three stab wounds in the chest.  
Two boys, one with blond hair, and the other with black, had to hold their heads up because of the deep cuts on their necks (one had a cut on the back, the other's throat was slit).  
A small girl with her hair tied back was covered from head to toe in cuts and slashes, and she was missing a few of her fingers.  
The last two were both girls, and to Levi's surprise, they seemed undamaged.  
"Miss Titan said you'd be visiting us today." The boy with the bullet wounds said happily, a shy smile on his face.  
"Miss... Titan?" Levi asked, horrified and confused and unable to move. He _had_ to be imagining this. All of these kids should have been dead. ( _Well, maybe they are,_ he reminded himself.)  
"Yeah!" Supplied the kid with half a face.  
"Miss Titan says she loves you." Said the girl missing a few fingers.  
"She says she loves you a lot!" The headless boy added.  
"Almost more than us!" The headless girl smiled.  
"Almost." Said the boy with the bandaged head.  
Levi was speechless. Miss Titan? Horribly injured children? What was going on?  
"Who's Miss Titan?" He questioned.  
"She takes care of us." The boy with a slit throat said.  
"She has been for years." The boy with the slash on the back of his neck added.  
"And before you ask, we're not dead." The girl with the stab wounds said suddenly.  
"Yep!" Exclaimed the boy missing an arm. "We're super alive!"  
"Wha-- If you're alive, then don't your wounds hurt?" Was all Levi could think to ask.  
"Yeah." The headless boy admitted.  
"You get used to it, though." One of the girls who appeared just fine said (the one with blond hair spoke).  
There were a few murmurs of agreement.  
Suddenly, there was a pair of hands over Levi's eyes. "Hi, Levi." Said a familiar, teasing voice.  
"Miss Titan!" The children chorused, jumping up to hug and greet Hanji as she walked into the room, laughing at the affection.  
"You're Miss Titan?" Levi demanded. The realization hit him like a swift kick in the face.  
"Of course!" She picked up the boy covered in bullet holes. "Aren't they darling?" She cooed, tickling the kid.  
"No! How are they even alive?" His tone was stern, as if he were ordering an answer from her.  
"Want to explain to Levi how you're alive, Armin?" Hanji asked the boy in her arms. "He's the smartest one here, he figured it out all on his own!" She added adoringly.  
Armin nodded, smiling. "A bunch of years ago, around forty, I think, a group of scientists wanted to try and see if they could make people live forever. They studied nonstop for ten years--"  
"And they made a magic kind of medicine that makes it so no matter how hurt you are, you don't die!" The one-armed kid interrupted loudly.  
"Eren, what did I tell you about interrupting?" Hanji scolded gently.  
"Whoops. Sorry."  
"It's okay." Armin said softly. "Eren can help me tell him, if he wants."  
"Yes!" Eren rejoiced by punching the air with his only fist.  
"I wanna help too!" The kid with the bandaged head whined.  
"Is it okay if Jean helps too?" Hanji asked Armin, who nodded.  
Eren stuck his tongue out in Jean's direction, who shoved him in retaliation.  
"Hey, stop that." Hanji shifted the boy she was holding so he could rest in one of her arms, and used her free one to gently push Eren to the other side of her. "Let Armin continue."  
A few moments passed before he did. Levi considered saying something or even walking away, but he decided against it.  
"So, the scientists got a bunch of kids; us, to experiment on."  
"We were all orphans, though." The black-haired girl cut in.  
"Yeah, and after they gave us the stuff, they tried hurting us in all kinds of ways!" Jean said eagerly. "Like they hit me in the head a buncha' times. They had to wrap it up to keep it all together!"  
Levi subconsciously pulled a disgusted expression at the thought.  
"And they cut off my arm and messed up my leg and shot Armin and stabbed Mikasa!" Eren was more than willing to share.  
"They burned off some of Marco's face!"  
"And cut off Sasha's and Connie's heads!"  
"They cut up Annie!"  
"And cut Reiner and Bertholdt's necks!"  
"They poisoned Christa and Ymir!"  
Eventually, all the children chimed in to tell what horrid, gruesome things happened to their friends.  
Levi grew more and more disturbed. He turned to Hanji.  
"Did you...?" He couldn't even finish the sentence.  
"Goodness, no!" She looked surprised he would even assume that. "I just care for them. My mother on the other hand... She was the one to hold Armin's gun and Annie's knife!"  
"If your mother's experiments were successful, then why aren't there more people like this?" Levi wondered.  
"They were never allowed to actually release the stuff. Too dangerous. Plus, these kids don't even grow old, so then overpopulation would be even more of an issue."  
"Hey," Marco said to Hanji, tugging on her pant leg to get her attention. She leaned down to let him whisper into her ear, setting Armin down in the process.  
Once he was finished talking, Hanji looked startled. "Really? Why would you tell him that?"  
"Because it's true, right?"  
"Well, yes. Um, I suppose that gets the awkward confessing out of the way!"  
It took Levi a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Are you sure this is the right time for this?" He asked, sounding annoyed.  
Hanji shrugged. "I guess?"  
"It is _not_ the right time for this!" Levi exclaimed. "Right after I find out you watch over disgusting, mutilated children every day, and discovering these godawful experiments? I don't think so!"  
Hanji's face fell. The kids' faces did too, after the insults. A few of them even looked like they were about to cry.  
"Stay out of trouble." Hanji told them, and dragged Levi back into the hallway.  
"Don't you dare insult my children again." She said darkly.  
"They're not your children." Levi scoffed.  
"Yes, they are! My mother left them for me to take care of, and I love them like she did!"  
"If love is trying to kill people, then I want nothing to do with you."  
"I was hoping maybe you could help me take care of them..."  
"So you bring me to a filthy old building, scare the shit out of me, don't tell me about the bloody, wounded kids, and expect me to _take care of them with you? No!_ "  
Hanji had tears of her own threatening to spill over by this point. "I was just messing with you when I scared you, and I really wanted to see your reaction to the kids without telling you."  
"That's going too far, Hanji."  
"I can see that now, and I obviously fucked this up really badly. Is there any way of convincing you to do this?"  
"I already said _no_."  
"The kids were right, you know. I really do love you."  
"And I love you too."  
With that, Levi turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hanji to her tears and her swarm of hurt children.


	2. Optional Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt decide whether or not to keep this so its an optional/alternate ending

A few months passed with Levi trying his hardest to forget about the encounter in the old science building. Aside from a few nightmares, he found it surprisingly easy to forget about the little boy with one arm, and the boy with half a face, and the pair with detached heads and all the rest of them. 

However, it was much harder to forget his passion for the enthusiastic, bespectacled woman he had loved since their school years, especially as they were no longer on speaking terms (much to the confusion of the rest of their friends).

One day, it just became too much, and Levi decided he at least had to go see the old science lab again.

While wandering the halls, he heard the familiar sound of a child laughing.

Today, he didn't hesitate the open the door.

He was greeted with more than one hug this time, and he answered the kids' questions with "I just wanted to check up on you, make sure that shithead with glasses has been treating you right."

However, he was disappointed to find there was no shithead with glasses around to scold him for cursing at the children.

At least, until her voice from the doorway said, "You came back."

"Someone sensible needs to watch these kids."

"You don't even know how to deal with kids!"

"You'll have to teach me, then." 

Hanji grinned, walking up to Levi and wrapping her arms around him before kissing him full on the mouth.

The kids provided the bonus gagging sounds.


End file.
